As a huge amount of information is being digitized, authentication of such information is extremely important for security purposes. Therefore, techniques like password recognition and pattern recognition find a vital place in securing digital information on electronic devices. For more security, however, it is preferable to have a complex password or pattern, which may sometimes be cumbersome for a user. Another technique that may be used for authenticating a user is biometric identification in which an electronic device may identify a fingerprint, face, or other features of the user's body. Further, in another technique known as image based authentication, a set of images is displayed by the electronic device every time a user requests authentication. In order to be authenticated, the user selects one or more of the displayed images. Once authenticated, the user gains access to the electronic device.